The statements in this section merely provide background information related to this disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Derivatives of amino-1,3,5-triazines have been widely used as crosslinking agents in curable compositions, but their use has not been without concerns. For example, alkoxylated melamine formaldehyde resins suffer from the drawback of releasing formaldehyde as a volatile by-product of the curing process. In many applications the derivatives of amino-1,3,5-triazines have been replaced by triazine carbamates (also known as carbamate functional 1,3,5 triazine), including tris(alkoxy carbonylamino) triazine (TACT); see for example Flood et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,898. The triazine carbamates are reactive with a range of oligomers and polymers having an epoxy group and/or an active hydrogen group. However, the triazine carbamates have limited solubility in many organic solvents. Accordingly, dilute solutions of the triazine carbamates must be used resulting in a less than desirable volatile organic content (VOC) in a coating composition. Additionally, there is some concern with regard to the environmental impact of triazine carbamates.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for curable compositions which release little or no formaldehyde or other volatile compound during curing.